


Recovery Doesn’t Take a Day

by Breemarie12256



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Carmivy, This ship needs more love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breemarie12256/pseuds/Breemarie12256
Summary: After Zack is captured by VILE during a caper, Ivy can’t simply ignore that her little brother is in danger, and she finds herself in a pretty dark place.But thankfully, her boss and friend is there to help her.
Relationships: Ivy/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: 
> 
> Hello everyone! 
> 
> I’m back after a pretty damn long time, lmao. I’ve been busy with school since it started, and barely had any time to write. But HORRAY! I managed to write something anyway, after an entire week! And surprise—it’s some CarmIvy! 
> 
> I’m a HUGE sucker for these two, and honestly, this ship is SUPER underrated. So I decided to give all the lurking CarmIvy shippers something. 
> 
> Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

Ivy laid down in her bed, staring blankly at the ceiling of her pretty much plain bedroom in the team’s HQ. 

She, Carmen and Shadowsan had just gotten back from their most recent mission in Romania. Excluding Zack..the little brother she failed to protect after promising her mother she would. 

When Carmen and the others were out in the field, Zack stayed behind in his van so that he was ready to pick them up. But..VILE got to him before they got back. And Ivy had to drive them to the airport. 

On the way to the airport, Carmen and Player tried their best to track him down. But they couldn’t find him..and so, the remains of Team Red were alone. And that also meant Ivy was alone too. 

Ivy’s train of memories came to a stop when she heard a knock on her room door. She groaned, turning towards the source of the sound, which was on the other side of the door. “Who is it?” 

“It’s me.” Carmen’s voice said. 

Ivy sighed in relief, thankful that it’s not Shadowsan. Since he is..not the best at comforting people, no offense to him. 

“‘Kay, come in Carm.” 

A few seconds later, the older woman opened the door and stood in the doorway with a tray of food in her hands. 

Carmen frowned. “You okay?” She asked, walking over to Ivy’s bed and sitting next to Ivy. Putting the tray down beside them. 

Ivy nodded, not really feeling like talking at the moment. 

Carmen sighed. “You know..no one expects you to get over what happened so quickly.” She said, her expression softening.

“To be frank, I am too. I care deeply about Zack, as much as you do. You’re not alone, Ives.” She said, placing a sort-of-comforting hand on Ivy’s shoulder. 

Carmen is not one for emotional things, since she was isolated on an island her whole life and didn’t really know a lot about consoling. But..she’ll try her best for her friend. 

“Carm, Zack got captured by VILE. Which is ten times worse than Shock-Head Eddy!” Ivy exclaimed, throwing her hands frantically in the air. 

“Zack got captured by VILE before, Ivy. He knows what to do in that situation.” Carmen said, before picking up the food she had brought up. 

“Now, eat something.” 

Ivy stared at the plate of food in front of her. Just a simple meal—chicken, rice and green beans. With a glass of Diet Coke on the side. 

She felt the inside of her mouth water at the sight of the food; but she just..couldn’t bring it in herself to eat right now. She gently pushed the tray away. “I’m not hungry.” 

Carmen sighed. “Ivy, come on, you haven’t eaten in almost three days. Even I know that’s not healthy!” She said, lifting Ivy’s chin up to face her. 

“Please, Ivy. It doesn’t even have to be the entire meal, just..at least try to eat.” Carmen said, before getting up and walking towards the doorway. 

But before she could walk out, Carmen looked back at Ivy over her shoulder. “If you ever need anything, you know where to find me.” And with that, Carmen was gone. Leaving Ivy behind to her tray of food. 

Ivy felt her stomach rumble. It’s true, she hadn’t eaten in three days total. But..should she? What if Zack comes back so suddenly and he barely ate at VILE? What if he needs it? 

But doesn’t she also need it? Carmen was right that even SHE knew skipping meals for three days wasn’t healthy. And she’s been living the high life pretty much the entire time she’s been alive! 

Ivy looked back at the meal Carmen had only left for her (as much as she loved Carmen, the woman wasn’t a good cook). 

She then slowly picked up her fork and then her knife, and cut a piece of chicken. Bringing it up to her mouth hesitantly. 

The inside of her mind was screaming at her to not eat, because she had to save it for her brother in case he comes back and is hungry. But the other part of her thought that..she needed it. She needed this. 

Ivy then slowly began to eat her meal, keyword: slowly. She was trying her best, but a part of her clearly didn’t want it. 

‘Why is this so much trouble for me? Zack isn’t coming back! He’s probably being tortured by VILE right now! And until Player can find a lead, I’m stuck here and Zack is stuck at VILE!’ When she thought that, Ivy felt tears well up in her eyes. 

Ivy put the food down and buried her face into her hands, gingerly curling up into a ball and letting out a fresh sob. 

Why her? Hasn’t she suffered enough to deserve this? Why was the world always so cruel? 

Ivy asked herself those questions everyday that Zack was gone. Away from them. His family. Why of all people was it him that had to be taken away?! Why not her? She’s the oldest! 

Ivy didn’t think she’ll ever get the answers to those questions, since VILE always makes these decisions for..sometimes unorthodox reasons. According to Carmen and Shadowsan, they’re pretty unpredictable. 

“Ivy?” 

Ivy looked up from where she was currently laying down and saw a concerned Carmen standing above her. 

“Are you okay? I heard something from next door.” Carmen said softly, while carefully reading Ivy’s facial expression as it changed from neutral to saddened. 

Ivy sniffled, before she started to sob again, which made Carmen get even more concerned for her friend. 

Carmen stepped forward and pulled Ivy into a hug, holding the girl protectively in her arms as she sobbed her heart out. 

She really wasn’t the best at this whole comforting thing, but she’ll try. For Ivy’s sake. 

Carmen gently rubbed circles on Ivy’s back, shushing her quietly. “Shhh..it’s alright..I’m here.” 

“C-Carm, I don’t-I don’t-“ Ivy started. 

“Take your time.” Carmen interrupted, slowly running fingers through Ivy’s hair with her free hand. 

“I don’t know what to do anymore! I don’t. Zack is gone, away from us, from me! And I couldn’t stop them from taking him! What kind of sister am I?!” Ivy screamed, shaking rapidly in Carmen’s arms from all the built up pain and stress that was just starting to come out of her. 

Carmen pulled away slightly and wiped tears away from Ivy’s eyes tenderly. “The sister who did nothing wrong. Zack was already fifteen miles away from us by the time we got back. We couldn’t catch up, even if we tried.” She said, taking Ivy’s hand in hers. 

“So stop blaming yourself, and focus on finding him with the rest of us.” 

“.....” Ivy went silent. She did not know how to react to that, honestly. Probably because Carmen was right. Sometimes, she HATED that Carmen was right..but she was still right. 

“You’re right..” Ivy said, detangling herself from Carmen’s embrace. “Thanks Carm. For talking to me, for looking out for me, for..comforting me.” Ivy said, smiling at her friend. “I really like having someone who really understands me.” 

Carmen smiled back. “You’re welcome, Ives.” She said, giving Ivy one last hug. “We can look again for any clues tomorrow. How does that sound?” 

“Sounds great.” Ivy said, before yawning. “I’m gonna take a nap. The crying took a lot outta me.” 

Carmen chuckled. “That’s understandable. See you later.” She said, walking out of the room and closing the door behind her to give Ivy some privacy. 

Ivy plopped herself back onto the bed. Sighing as she closed her eyes, letting her three days of sleep deprivation get to her. 

And this time, she could finally rest. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmen and Ivy go out to look for Zack, and when at the sight of his appearance, they have a moment to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: 
> 
> Hello everyone! 
> 
> Yes, I decided to continue this fic, because I suddenly got some new ideas for it one day after talking with some of my friends on Discord about it. 
> 
> This chapter is a little longer, so I hope you really enjoy it as I was once again stressing over writing it, lmao. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

The next morning, Ivy walked downstairs to the kitchen to see if there was any coffee left. Wanting to get her energy up before going out with Carmen to where Zack was taken and look for more clues as to where VILE may be keeping him. 

But much to her dismay, there was no coffee left. The entire pot was gone, meaning that Carmen and Shadowsan probably drank it all. 

Ivy groaned, not wanting to deal with this right now. She had thought Carmen would save her some at least, but nope. She didn’t. 

“Good morning, sleepyhead.” 

Ivy jumped, whipping her head around to see Carmen standing there and holding a green smoothie in her hand. 

“Oh..hey, Carm! I..didn’t see ya there.” Ivy said, awkwardly scratching the back of her head. 

Carmen chuckled. “It’s fine, I probably shouldn’t have scared you half to death, so I’m sorry for that.” She said, glancing down at the floor. 

“No, no, it’s fine, Carm! I know you didn’t mean it.” Ivy said, smiling at her friend. “Besides, I could really use the company.” 

Carmen smiled back. “Well, since you could use the company...” She grinned mischievously, reminding Ivy of how she and Zack always shared that look when planning a prank on Shadowsan. 

Ivy looked down. “Yeah..can we just..sit on the couch or something? I’m just not feeling...great right now.” 

Carmen’s grin faded from her face. “Oh..yeah, sure.” She said, joining Ivy on the sofa. 

There was a pregnant silence between them. As they sat there, doing nothing but stare down at the floor and not even sharing a single glance. 

Carmen was the one who broke their silence. “So..how’re you doing? With everything going on right now?” 

Ivy shrugged her shoulders. “Good, I guess. At least I’m alive and not buried six feet under the ground.” 

Carmen gave her a concerned look. “We both know that’s not what I meant.” 

Ivy sighed. “Fine-I’m not okay. Happy?” 

“I’m going for another ride around the city to look for him or at least some clues to where he is in an hour and a half... if you wanna join me.” Carmen said, placing a hand on Ivy’s back. 

“Yeah, sure..thanks, Carm.” Ivy said, offering Carmen a small smile in which the older woman returned. 

“Hey, we’ll find him. It’ll just take..some time.” Carmen said, gently rubbing Ivy’s shoulder before standing up and stretching. 

“Meet you in the garage later?” 

Ivy nodded. “Yeah.”

* * *

When Ivy walked into the garage, she saw Carmen already there. Dressed in her custom made motorcycle leather (thanks, Driver for telling her where to find a good place for it to be made during her time at VILE) and currently tapping away on her phone. 

Carmen looked up from the screen and sighed in relief when she saw Ivy enter the room. “Thank god, I almost thought you weren’t coming.” She joked, putting her phone in her pocket. 

“You ready?” 

Ivy hesitantly nodded, grabbing an extra helmet Carmen always kept for her and/or Zack. “Yeah..” 

Carmen could sense Ivy’s tenseness, but she let it go. Not wanting to bother the redhead right now. 

“Okay, just hold on tight, and DONT let go.” Carmen instructed, as she got onto the vehicle and put on her helmet. 

Ivy rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah, I know, Carm! You keep telling Zack and I every time that it’s drilled inside my head!” 

Carmen held up her hands in mock surrender. “Alright, just checking.” 

Ivy mentally shook her head. Classical Carmen. Always looking out for her and Zack and making sure they don’t get killed...not that she minded. 

Ivy did as she was told, wrapping her arms around Carmen’s waist as the woman revved the engine. Taking off into the street a mere second later. 

* * *

“According to Player, this is where Zack was before his connection was lost.” Carmen said, stopping her motorcycle in front of a warehouse of sorts. 

“Here? Really?” Ivy asked, raising an eyebrow as she took off her helmet. 

Carmen nodded. “Seems so. Are you sure you want to go in there? You never know what we might find.” 

Ivy grunted in annoyance, storming past Carmen. “Yeah, I am, I don’t need your protection, Carm!” She snapped, leaving the surprised older woman behind. 

‘Whoa..her mood just did a 360.’ Carmen thought to herself, as she watched Ivy walk off. ‘I really hope we can find Zack soon. The more days he’s gone, the harder things get for Ivy.’ 

Carmen sighed, staring down at the floor with saddened grey-blue eyes. “Where are you, Zack?” She whispered. 

“We miss you..” 

* * *

“Anything?” Carmen called out to Ivy, as she surveyed the scene in front of her. Debris, just debris. Nothing else. 

“Nooope.” Ivy said, holding out her flashlight to some random corner. “What’s the point of stayin’ here if we didn’t find anything?!” She exclaimed, waving her hands around frantically in frustration. 

“...Do you want to..take a break?” Carmen asked her friend. “It seems like we could use one.” 

Ivy let out an aggravated sigh. “Yeah..sure.” 

The two ladies of Team Red sat down and didn’t look at each other. Instead, Carmen was looking at her phone, awaiting an update from Player. And Ivy was doing nothing, like she has been for the past week. 

Carmen side-glanced at Ivy from her phone, clearly worried for her friend. She hesitantly looked towards the latter, sighing. 

“I don’t expect you to forgive me.” Carmen said, breaking their silence once again. 

Ivy frowned at Carmen in confusion. “What’re ya talkin’ about, Carm?” 

“If Player and I fail to find Zack..I don’t expect you to forgive u-me.” Carmen said softly, looking away from Ivy. 

“You aren’t the only one who’s taking his disappearance the way you are. I miss him too, so much, I wasn’t lying when I said that to you.” Carmen said, feeling tears welling up in her eyes. 

“I can’t help but think what would happen if we don’t find him. If VILE somehow got to his head first.” Carmen was now struggling to hold in her tears. Her grief over all of this. But Ivy knew what Carmen was feeling too well. 

“Carm..even if we don’t find him, I won’t not forgive ya.” Ivy said, turning Carmen’s head around to face her.

“You’re doin’ your best..and I really appreciate it. I-I really do.” Ivy said, feeling tears welling up in her eyes as well. 

The two women looked each other in the eyes for one full second, before leaning closer, and then they were tangled in each other’s arms. Crying their eyes out on each other’s shoulder. Finally free of the guilt, the self-blame, that held them down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sniff sniff* I love these two 😭💖
> 
> I don’t know if I’ll be able to get the next chapter up by the end of the week because of school and other stuff. But I’ll definitely try! 
> 
> Please tell me what you think in the comments, and constructive criticism is also greatly appreciated! ^^ 
> 
> \- Bree


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmen and Ivy get back to the HQ. But after Ivy eavesdrops on a conversation, she finds out something she shouldn’t have...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: 
> 
> Hello everyone! 
> 
> I am BACK with a new chapter! Yay! And this time it’s done a little earlier than expected, so that’s good Lmao. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this chapter that’s full of father daughter moments at the end, because I love Shadowsan and Carmen’s father daughter relationship 🥺💖
> 
> Happy Reading!

After several minutes of being in each other’s arms, Carmen and Ivy finally separated from each other. Both their faces stained with dry tears. But through those tears, they smiled at each other. 

“Wow..” Ivy whispered. 

“Yeah..wow..” Carmen whispered as well. 

“It..feels nice to finally get that out, huh?” Ivy asked, chuckling as she and Carmen both got up from the dirty floor. 

“Yeah...I never knew I had so much pent up until now.” Carmen said, shivers running down her shoulders. 

“I think we both didn’t, Carm.” Ivy said, rolling her eyes while smiling. It was her first genuine smile in a long time. 

Carmen laughed. “You got that right.” 

The two ladies both dusted themselves off and picked up their flashlights. Continuing to look for clues to Zack’s location. But that only lasted a few more hours for them, since Ivy was starting to get really tired. And Carmen couldn’t blame her..it’s been a long afternoon for the both of them. 

The ride back to HQ was very uneventful, so to speak. Carmen drove her motorcycle, and Ivy was holding onto her. Letting her mind wander to god knows where. 

Ivy couldn’t stop thinking about her little brother and how much he must be suffering right now. VILE must be working extra to get him to spill whatever information they need on Carmen, and all Ivy could do is sit in the goddamn HQ while all of that happens. 

And she HATED it. 

“Ivy?” 

Ivy snapped out of her train of thought when she heard Carmen’s voice. She looked up and saw a concerned looking Carmen looking down at her. 

“You okay, Ives?” Carmen asked. 

“Oh! Yeah, Carm, I’m fine. Just really tired.” Ivy faked a yawn. “What time is it?” 

“Hmm..” Carmen pulled out her phone to check the time. She gasped when she read the digital red numbers. 11:58pm. 

“Damn..time flies when you’re having fun.” Carmen muttered, while parking her motorcycle inside the garage. 

“And that “fun” was finding my little brother who has been captured by a top secret criminal organization.” Ivy deadpanned. 

Carmen didn’t respond to Ivy’s comeback, before her concerned expression had returned to her features. “You sure you’re okay?” 

Ivy shot Carmen a fake smile. “I’m fine, Carm! Don’t worry about me.” 

“Okay..” Carmen said, knowing that Ivy clearly did not want to talk about anything right now. 

Maybe she shouldn’t either, since she had also poured her heart out on Ivy’s shoulder hours ago. They both needed rest, they needed to heal. 

Shadowsan hadn’t been in the living room when they got inside. He was presumably in his room, since there was no sign of him in the kitchen or Ivy and Zack’s workshop. 

Carmen flinched when she had thought of Zack. She was very worried about him and his well-being, since she knew that VILE doesn’t treat their enemies with respect and kindness. In fact, it’s the total opposite. 

But she shouldn’t dwell on it..at least right now. Right now, she just wanted to get some sleep.

* * *

Sleep? Screw sleep. 

Ivy was above sleep. 

Ivy sat up in her bed and pushed the covers off of her, getting out of the bed and walking towards the doorway. 

She made sure she was quiet, since she didn’t want to wake Carmen or Shadowsan up. They needed their sleep. She, on the other hand? Ha! Sleep is for the weak. 

Ivy tip-toed down the hallway, stopping whenever she heard the floor creak. She didn’t want anyone knowing she was up, so she had to be cautious. 

Ivy then heard two voices chatting in the room just across from Carmen’s..which was Shadowsan’s. 

Ivy frowned in suspicion, making her way over to Shadowsan’s room and leaning her head against the wall so she can hear the conversation. 

“I managed to pinpoint a likely destination for some VILE operatives. Maybe you and Red could hatch a plan from there.” Player’s voice had said from the laptop. 

Shadowsan hummed. “We most likely could. But Ivy cannot join us if we plan on going out.” 

Ivy bit back a gasp, glaring at the door only a centimeter away from her. Why can’t she come?! Is this about her still mentally healing from Zack being taken away from her? 

She continued to listen in.. 

“Why not? She’s still a great teammate without Zack.” Player said, pretty much saying that Ivy shouldn’t be left in the dust. 

“Ivy is a great teammate, yes, but I am worried that if she is allowed into the field, she will possibly get out of control when the operatives are on sight.” Shadowsan explained. 

Ivy mentally scoffed. There’s no way Player would agree to keep her off just because of her protective nature. She couldn’t help it! She was a big sister! 

“...Good point. Should we tell Red?” Player asked, worried about how Carmen would react. 

Well, she would still be calm, yes, but she would also not like the idea of leaving Ivy behind. 

Ivy just hoped that Carmen wouldn’t agree to Shadowsan and Player’s..plan. Because it’s honestly a dumb idea, especially if Carmen wants to make sure everyone is included.

* * *

“You WHAT?!” Ivy screamed at Carmen, not believing what she was hearing. 

“I want you to stay here.” Carmen said matter of factly, before going back to reading her book. 

“Did Shadowsan and Player put you up to this?” Ivy asked coolly. 

Carmen sighed, putting her book down and facing Ivy. “Ives, I’m not saying this to make you feel excluded. I would never want to make you feel that way.” She said, while seeing Ivy’s expression grow angrier. 

“So why are you doing this, even if I do feel excluded?!” Ivy exclaimed, throwing her hands around frantically. 

“Ivy, this isn’t personal. I just want to make sure that you don’t let your emotions get the best of you. I can’t let you lose yourself out there.” Carmen said, wrapping an arm around Ivy’s shoulders. 

Ivy slapped Carmen’s arm away, getting up from where she sat on the couch and stomping up the stairs to her room. 

Carmen sighed as she watched her go. Worried for her friend’s wellbeing once again. 

Not like Carmen isn’t suffering from all of this too. In fact, she’s a worrying mess whenever Zack is the subject. But she’s also concerned for Ivy too. And she doesn’t want to lose Ivy like they lost Zack to VILE (well they didn’t LOSE lose him, but he still got captured by them). 

“I know this is..hard for you, Carmen.” Carmen turned around when she heard the familiar voice of Shadowsan from behind her. 

Carmen sighed again. “I just don’t want her to get herself hurt. I can’t lose her too.” She said, looking down at her feet. 

Shadowsan nodded. “I understand. But we both know that Ivy would go to extremes if it meant saving her brother.” 

Carmen shrugged her shoulders. “Not like I haven’t done that.” 

Shadowsan couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “You have, many times. I will not deny that.” 

Carmen rolled her eyes and smiled. “I’m not denying it.” Her smile then faded and her expression had turned serious again. 

“I just hope that Ivy understands why we did this.” 

Shadowsan hummed. “I do, as well.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww..how sweet 
> 
> Next chapter should hopefully be out by at least Sunday or Monday. If not, then MAYBE sometime next week. 
> 
> Please leave your thoughts in the comments, and constructive criticism is always appreciated! ^^ 
> 
> \- Bree


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmen and Ivy have a much needed heart to heart before bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: 
> 
> Hello everyone! 
> 
> Whew! That was a wild ride! I managed to get this chapter done a little earlier than I said it would be out, sooo..yay! 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this very much needed chapter with our favorite ladies of Team Red! 
> 
> Happy Reading!

It took Ivy a few hours to finally come back downstairs. As she slowly walked down the staircase, she saw Carmen and Shadowsan sitting on the couch and doing their own thing. 

Carmen was reviewing some files Player had sent them about their mission, and Shadowsan looked like he was reading a book of some sorts. 

When Ivy had entered the room, Carmen and Shadowsan had both looked up and looked at her. Carmen had regret sparkle in her eyes, and Shadowsan had just stared at her blankly. 

Ivy took a deep breath. “Why are you disqualifying me?” 

Carmen frowned, putting her laptop down on the coffee table. “We aren’t “disqualifying” you, Ivy. It’s just one mission.” 

Ivy shook her head. “No, you’re disqualifying me for as long as I’m mourning and worrying for my little bro who is out there! Zack’s out there, Carm! Who knows what VILE’s doing to him?!” 

Carmen sighed. “Ivy-“ 

“Can it, Carm! Let me talk!” Ivy yelled, which surprised the older woman. But Carmen, seeing that Ivy would not stop until she had her input out there, stayed quiet. 

Ivy nodded in acknowledgement. “Thank you, as I was saying—you can’t just keep me in here! I’m still a good teammate, without Zack around. My little bro may be out there, and...I wanna find a lead on him. I wanna track him down and take him back from VILE before they could do anything worse on him! And..I think taking me with you is my best shot.” She explained, expecting not-so-positive feedback. 

But instead she got the opposite. 

Ivy was met with warm and caring arms wrapping around her. Pulling her in close. 

“We leave tomorrow..I’ll have my decision by then.” Carmen said. “I just..need some time to think over what you said.” 

“You mean, you just want an excuse to come up with a bad reason to not let me go?” Ivy asked bluntly. 

“No..” Carmen said, pulling away. “I just want to lay out the pros and cons. We know you mean well, Ivy, but sometimes you can get a little..rough.” 

Ivy scoffed. “Whatever..but..thanks for listening at least.” She said, giving Carmen a small smile. 

Carmen returned the smile. “You wanna stay down for a while? Shadowsan made some tea if you want any.” 

Ivy dryly chuckled. “Sure.”

* * *

The next day at around mid afternoon, Ivy heard a knock on her door. Hoping it was Carmen, she put down her magazine and yelled “come in!”. 

A mere second later, the door opened and there stood Carmen Sandiego. Dressed in her usual casual outfit and holding her phone in her hand. 

“Hey Carm! Sooo..did you make your decision yet?” Ivy asked, nervousness present in her voice. 

Carmen smiled at her friend, walking over to the bed and sitting next to Ivy. “I did..” 

“What is it?” 

“You’re coming with us.” Carmen said, but before Ivy could jump up and hug her, she held up her hand and added onto her statement. “But, on one condition—no rough housing unless a VILE operative attacks you.” 

Ivy rolled her eyes. “Still think I’m too rough?” 

“You are, Ives. You are so rough..but I like that aspect of you.” Carmen said, gently rubbing Ivy’s shoulder. 

“Then..why are you saying it like it’s a bad thing about me?” Ivy asked, looking down at her feet. 

“Ivy, I didn’t say that-“ 

“Carm, you literally said yesterday that if I went into the field, I would beat any VILE operative I saw down if it meant finding Zack.” Ivy said, crossing her arms over her chest. 

...Okay, she does have a point there. “Ivy, listen to me-“ 

“No! You listen to me, Carmen Sandiego! You don’t understand that..that it hurts when you don’t trust me to go on a mission with you without Zack around just because only sometimes I can be rough! I’m more than that! I..you know what I really am? A big sister who just wants to get the only family she has left back.” Ivy said, feeling tears build up in the back of her eyes. 

Carmen took a minute to think through what Ivy had just said. Was she..was she really that distrusting of Ivy? Did she really just practically decide what was best for Ivy like a strict and controlling parent would? 

Carmen then thought back to when she had told Ivy the reason for her absence on their mission. It was..the same reason Shadowsan had. Shadowsan had told her his reason for keeping Ivy benched and she had listened and agreed with him. But nothing about Ivy’s feelings was talked about or even mentioned in that conversation. 

Carmen then let her thoughts switch over to the last time she and Shadowsan had had a similar conversation. When the siblings were arrested in Dubai, he had suggested she get better help than those “amateurs”. And while she didn’t listen to him in the part about getting new partners, Carmen had still listened to him. 

She had repeated exactly what he had said about Zack and Ivy to Zack and Ivy, calling them amateurs and treating them like complete unruly children. 

And while they were mischievous, they weren’t always like that. They were much more, and have shown it many times. More times than she could count, really. 

Carmen flinched, having just reviewed the times she mindlessly listened to Shadowsan and had not even tried to listen to Zack and/or Ivy and how they would feel. 

‘Wow..I am such an idiot.’ Carmen thought. ‘I didn’t think of how my decisionseffected Zack and Ivy, I didn’t even think about how they felt, I just..blindly agreed with Shadowsan and hurt them!’ 

Carmen then glanced back at Ivy, who was now crying with her face buried in her hands. 

‘I’ve been such a horrible friend..’ Carmen then felt tears welling in her soft grey-blue eyes. As she too burst into tears. 

Carmen turned to face Ivy completely, and hesitantly hugged the red headed woman. Burying her face into the crook of the shorter one’s head as hot tears streamed down her cheeks. 

“I’m so sorry..” Carmen whispered. “I-I’m such a bad friend, I didn’t even think about you and blindly listened to Shadowsan!” She said, hugging Ivy tighter. 

“Wh-What? No, Carm! You aren’t a bad friend!” Ivy said, pulling away and looking at Carmen with teary eyes. “You just..didn’t-“ 

“I didn’t acknowledge your feelings and how my poor decision making effects you. I did the opposite of what a good friend would do and didn’t even defend you!” Carmen said through her cries. “And I’m so sorry for that.” 

Ivy pulled away and lifted Carmen’s chin up to face her. “You had good intentions, Carm. I understand, really, I do. I mean, sure, I agree with what you just said, but..you at least addressed it and apologized. And I forgive you.” She said, smiling softly at Carmen. 

Carmen sniffled, looking at Ivy with her beautiful eyes, which had regained some of their usual spark. “Thank you..” She whispered, calming down a little bit. 

Ivy chuckled. “I guess we both needed that.” 

Carmen laughed. “Yeah..I guess we did.” 

They stared into each other’s irises for a minute, before Carmen abruptly cleared her throat. “Anyway, we..should get some sleep. It’s late and we have a mission tomorrow.” 

Ivy smirked at Carmen. “What? You wanna sleep together?” 

Carmen felt her cheeks slightly heat up at that. “Wha-you know that’s not what I meant!” She said, jabbing Ivy in the side. 

Ivy burst into laughter. “The great Carmen Sandiego can easily get flustered, everyone! And it only took one damn question!” 

“It was INAPPROPRIATE.” Carmen shot back. 

“Was it?” 

“YES!” 

Ivy laughed harder as she saw Carmen glaring at her. She stopped, wiping the tears of joy from her eyes. “Fiiine..I’ll stop.” 

“Thanks..” Carmen then stood up and stretched. She yawned. “Well, I have to go now. Goodnight!” She said, walking to the doorway. 

Ivy snickered. “Bye..hot stuff.” 

Carmen shot Ivy one more annoyed glare before entirely disappearing. Leaving Ivy behind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp..that was one hell of an emotional scene. 
> 
> That scene took me the longest to write, because it took me so much work to find out what Carmen and Ivy should say in their conversation to make it sad but also heartfelt and soft. And I hope that it lived up to what I was going for! 
> 
> Anyway, please leave your thoughts in the comments and constructive criticism is always appreciated! ^^ 
> 
> \- Bree


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no words to say on this chap. But you’ll see why in the end lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: 
> 
> Hello everyone! 
> 
> After so long of being dead, I have FINALLY returned to this story with a new chapter! 
> 
> Chapter 5 is VERY important, especially for dem CarmIvy shippers 😉. So I hope that this was worth the wait, since I’ve been working my ass all day to Hey this done and had a crisis about what to do this chapter. 😂 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! ^^

  


For so many nights between the past couple of weeks, Ivy went over her and Carmen’s conversation, which had just went from being heartfelt and sad to lighthearted and soft. 

During the more happier parts of that conversation, Ivy had begun to feel something warm in her chest when she and Carmen talked. And especially when she and Carmen had hugged and locked eyes with each other for that long minute. 

It wasn’t just during this moment they had together, though. It was always when Carmen was around in the past missions they had together that Ivy had felt the warmth at least one time during all of them. 

She had felt this warmth before, even prior to meeting Carmen. Growing up, she seemed to have interest in some people in a not-so-platonic way. At first, it was on a couple of boys in her class throughout her Freshman year of high school. And then one time in Sophomore year...a new girl transferred into her Biology class. 

Samantha. Samantha was her name. 

She and Sam didn’t really get along at first, because Ivy’s first impression was one of obnoxiousness and moody nature. Which she always had acted like so people would leave her alone. 

But one day when she and Sam were partnered up for a project, they had no other choice but to talk, since their project obviously required communication. 

It took them a few days, but Ivy and Sam developed a friendship. Well, one sided friendship. Because Ivy had felt stronger feelings towards Sam. And Sam was clueless to her romantic feelings for her. 

Until one day, when a mean girl in their class named Bianca decided to openly humiliate Ivy, since she caught the young woman talking to her brother on the phone privately and telling him that she felt something more for Sam and couldn’t find out what. 

Sam was shocked, so say the least. 

But she came to Zack and Ivy’s apartment the same day after school and then she and Ivy shared their first kiss. And that’s when Ivy felt the warmth in her chest rising up to the surface. 

That same warmth when she and Sam kissed, when they held hands, when they cuddled on Ivy’s bed when Zack was in the other room.. she felt it with Carmen too, but this time it was much stronger. 

She was in love with Carmen Sandiego. 

* * *

Carmen Sandiego knew what Love was. 

Quite literally, actually. Since she had top notch education her entire life. 

But..she never really felt that warmth that they said she would feel when she was at VILE Academy. Not even at the hotshots that Tigress had flirted with (yes, she had seen that happen. All of them did). 

Well, not until recently. 

When she met Ivy for the first time, she found the younger woman okay. Like, she was a good person and not a traitor to her sent by VILE to track her down. But the more time they spent together, she found out that Ivy was everything she wanted in a friend — kind, brave, strong, loyal—and Ivy was truly someone she wished she had as a friend at the academy...besides El Topo, he was also all of those things. 

And then she recently found out when she had taken the role of being Ivy’s rock exactly what that warmth was. 

It was love. 

And no, not that platonic familial love that she shared with the other members of her team and once the other selectedpeople at VILE. 

She loved Ivy..in a romantic way. 

At first, Carmen had questioned why she had been feeling this around Ivy. She had felt warmth whenever she was with the rest of Team Red. With Zack’s goofiness, Shadowsan’s grumpiness (though she had caught him secretly smiling when seeing Zack and Ivy cuddle up to her on the couch), and Player’s plain deadpanning. But that was more like a platonic warmth. 

But the more time she spent with Ivy, from when they first met to now. From when she and Ivy had late night talks to one night when Ivy revealed her sexual orientation and Carmen wholeheartedly supported her. From a girls’ day out at Dubai Mall, to when Ivy opened up about body image issues, and Carmen had helped her through it all. 

From when Carmen still had nightmares about that night in Poitiers, and Ivy had comforted her, to when Ivy had also been having nightmares and Carmen stayed with her with Ivy’s head laid on her shoulder. 

...She now understood her feelings. 

* * *

The two ladies of Team Red were awkward around each other the next day. Carmen was trying to not pay attention to Ivy’s beautiful face while typing on her laptop. And Ivy was trying to get her mind off of everything (including her love life) by working on a new gadget for Carmen. 

But Ivy couldn’t get Carmen out of her head. God, does Carmen love her the same way she does? What if she doesn’t? What if she isn’t fine with dating girls- 

“Ivy? You okay?” 

Ivy snapped out of her trance to face Carmen, who was looking back at her with a worried look on her face. 

“Oh yeah, I’m fine Carm! Just..workin’ on a new gadget for ya!” Ivy said nervously, hoping that Carmen doesn’t sense her anxiousness. 

Which she didn’t. At least, Ivy hoped she didn’t. 

“Oh..okay.” Carmen said, also feeling nervous. 

They both stood there in silence, not saying a single word. At all. Carmen then sighed, knowing that she would have to face Ivy sooner or later. 

But she chooses sooner. 

Ivy felt the same way. She knew that she and Carmen had to have a serious talk. And they both thought that they should get this off their chests before their mission. 

‘Screw it, I’m telling her now.’ Ivy thought. 

‘She deserves to know.’ Carmen also had thought. ‘If she doesn’t return my feelings, then it’s fine. We work good together as friends too...at least I hope we would.’ 

“I have to tell you something.” They both said to each other in sync, before stopping. 

“You go first, sorry.” Carmen said. 

“No! You go first!” Ivy insisted. 

Carmen groaned. “Okay, let’s just count to three-and you can tell me what you wanted to say. Then we do the same to me. Got it?” 

Ivy nodded. “Yeah, sounds good.” She said, while internally she was screaming. 

Carmen also nodded. “Right. One..” 

“Two..” Ivy counted with her. 

Carmen took a deep breath. “Three!” 

“I LOVE YOU, AND NO ITS NOT IN THE PLATONIC WAY.” Ivy shouted out for the world to hear. 

Carmen eyes widened in shock. Ivy..loved her? Like, REALLY loved her? 

Ivy calmed down a little bit before speaking again. “I-I love you. Not in the sisterly way you probably love me as..but I just had to get this off my chest - I love you, Carmen Sandiego. I always have, ever since we met that night in Boston.” She said, starting to tear up as she finally let out a year’s supply of feelings. 

Carmen was frozen in her place when Ivy finished her confession. Which had made Ivy grow anxious. Was she right? Did Carmen just see her as a friend? Or a little sister she never had- 

“I love you too.” Carmen said suddenly, causing Ivy to snap out of her trance. 

“What..?” Ivy trailed off, genuinely shocked. 

“I love you too.” Carmen repeated. 

Carmen smiled at Ivy softly. “I loved you for the same amount of time you loved me..I just never realized it. Not until..recently.” 

Carmen sighed, pulling Ivy into a hug. “I really do love you, Ives. I really, truly do see you as more than just a friend or a teammate. But..we still have our mission today too. So, if we’re going to make this work, we have to be discreet. If VILE..if VILE knew I was with you, they would do anything, even KILL you and torture you, just to make me come back to that damned island.” Carmen said, hugging Ivy tighter. 

“I don’t know what I would do if you got tortured...or injured..or killed. If that happened to you, it-it would all be my fault!” 

Ivy was the one who pulled away from the hug this time and gave her friend (or more than a friend) a concerned look. 

“Carm, if VILE ever captured me and you didn’t know, that wouldn’t be your fault.” Ivy said soothingly. 

“But-“ 

“NO.” Ivy cut off, using a serious tone that Carmen had never heard her use. 

“You are going to listen to me, Carmen Sandiego. You are not to blame if I EVER get captured by VILE. They can take me, and torture me, and kill me. But for the love of god, I will NOT regret holding back and taking it all if it meant you would be alive.” Ivy stated, staring right into Carmen’s eyes with fierce determination. 

Carmen shook her head. “Ivy, no, please don’t say that!” She said, tears streaking down from her cheeks to her chin. “I can’t let you do that..I can’t lose you!” She screwed her eyes shut. 

Ivy gave Carmen a sad smile. “It’s fine, Carm..I-I would always do anything if it meant protecting you. Even if..even if it meant I would be the one who was dead. I’m sure you would do the same for me..” 

Carmen opened her eyes, and looked at Ivy. She sniffled and looked at the younger woman with genuine happiness. Even if it was also a solemn moment between the two. 

“Of course I would.” She would. Of course she would. 

Ivy was right, so right about that. If she were in the same situation when Ivy had to come save her and she had been captured by VILE, she wouldn’t let them take away who she loves. 

If it meant Ivy would be safe in the end, of course she would let VILE take her. She would let them hurt her, break her down, torture her, but for the love of god..she will not let VILE hurt Ivy. Or Zack. Or Player. And Shadowsan. 

Ivy was right. 

Ivy was right. 

IVY WAS RIGHT. 

Just thinking of how she would do anything for her friends and/or her maybe-girlfriend, even lose her own life, only proved Ivy’s point to her. 

Carmen had spent so much of her time thinking of how awful it would be if anyone on her team had been captured, and how it would all be her fault, that she forgot to remember that she would go through the same things if it meant that they were safe. If she were captured by VILE, she would let them come at her if it meant that her team was protected. 

Because that’s just who she is. What kind of person she is. She’s Carmen Sandiego, not just the worldwide Super Thief, but also..Carmen Sandiego the person. 

The person who had let her team decide who they wanted to go with when their choice of career had two different directions. The person who had sacrificed her own safety to save a detective who got mistaken for being her partner and almost got herself killed in the process. The person who had agreed to be VILE’s little puppet when her friends-family-were captured in Shanghai. 

She was Carmen Sandiego. The person and the thief. 

And she felt so dumb for separating herself from..herself. She’s human, not some alien from another planet who doesn’t know how to think. Humans had feelings. 

And her feelings laid within her heart. 

And her heart? It was telling her to do what she wants to do. And Carmen only wants to do one thing right now. 

“Thanks, Ivy..for everything. I love you, so much. And..on this mission, we both may die if it meant saving Zack. So..I wanna do this now. Something that..I really don’t want to wait around for.” Carmen said, as she felt her tears drying. 

Ivy had a good, very good, feeling of what Carmen was getting at. But she only had a feeling, she didn’t know for sure. 

“What is it?” She asked. 

Carmen cupped Ivy’s face in her hands, slightly pulling the latter closer to her until their foreheads were close. “This.” 

And then, after two long weeks of waiting, the moment was finally happening, as Ivy felt her lips being pressed against Carmen’s. 

Their kiss was deep and passionate. Carmen wrapped her arms around Ivy’s waist and pulled her closer, as the latter wrapped her arms around the taller woman’s neck. 

They stood there for a total of 20 seconds, enjoying this moment, as it may be their last together if things go wrong tomorrow. 

Carmen was the first to pull away, noticing that Ivy still had some tears left over from their emotional conversation. She smiled, wiping the tears away. 

Carmen leaned in and kissed Ivy’s forehead. “I love you, Ives.” 

Ivy shared the smile, as her head rested on Carmen’s shoulder. “I love ya too, Carm.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these two with all my heart 💖
> 
> Anyway, the big moment finally happened and I am so excited to write more chapters with these two as a couple! (If they survive 👀) 
> 
> All these memories Carmen had with Ivy described in this chapter are actually going to be a part of a side story. This side story is about all those missing moments we never got with these two that were mentioned. So stay tuned! 😊
> 
> Please leave your thoughts in the comments and constructive criticism is also allowed, as it helps me improve the fic. ^^ 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> \- Bree

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you guys loved this, since I’ve been stressing over finishing it for about a week, but never got to finish it till today lmao. 
> 
> Please make sure to leave your thoughts in the comments, and constructive criticism is always appreciated! 
> 
> Bye y’all! 
> 
> \- Bree


End file.
